


Booker's Valentine's requests

by Booker_DeShit



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Ink family, Alternate Universe - Metal & Ink, Animal Transformation, Animals, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Birds, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dancing, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ever - Freeform, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Funny, Happy Ending, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Ice Cream, Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Kissing, Light Angst, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Napping, No Smut, No Spoilers, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Joey Drew, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Picnics, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Some Humor, Surprises, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so shell most likely be ooc hen we do, this is the fluffiest thing ive ever written, we know nothing about audrey yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: All the requests I had gotten over on Tumblr.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/ "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, Audrey (Bendy and the Dark Revival)/Susie Campbell, Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Jo-jo/Tinte, Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Joey Drew, Lacie Benton & Bertrum Piedmont, Mama/Inky, Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein, Susie Campbell/Norman Polk, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. A look at the sky from a dragon’s eye (Jo-jo/Tinte)

**Author's Note:**

> Jo-jo (my Joey) & Tinte (Kayuri/Kayuripax's Joey) go for a flight in one of the many alternate universes Jo-jo is able to access. This just so happens to be a world in which they are dragons.  
> Also, my Joey is nonbinary, & since his dragon form is based off the Dragon Age dragons, who are all female, Jo-jo uses female pronouns in this specific piece.

Tinte was so in love with his partner. He was also absolutely terrified of her. Jo-jo was, by all means, big, towering over Tinte on a normal day’s basis. She was also a powerful mage, &, for some reason Tinte couldn’t begin to comprehend, she had decided to bring Tinte & herself into an alternate world. A world in which they were dragons. Tinte was a massively fluffy dragon, his tail twice as long as his body & his horns weighing down heavily on his head. His wings were small & compact, not big enough to lift his mass off the ground. Jo-jo was twice, if not three times, as big as him, powerful muscles rippling underneath glistening, green scales. Her wings blotted out the sky, & sun shone through the centre of her horns like a halo. Tinte was absolutely terrified & in awe with his partner.

“Tinty!” Jo-jo laughed, poking him with her snout. A furious blush spread underneath Tinte’s fur, & he snuggled closer.

“What... What are we doing here?” Tinte squeaked, looking around them. They had ended up in a large, empty field, save for the massive tree sprouting out a way away from them.

“I remembered you saying how your nephew turned you & your studio into dragons. I thought it would be interesting to explore that in a more appropriate setting.” Despite the scaly muzzle his lover sported, Tinte could sense the smile she was giving him. Then Jo-jo’s tongue poked out & Tinte received a delightful dragon kiss. His whole head was covered in hot dragon slobber, his fur growing soaking wet. He licked Jo-jo back, yet his tiny tongue did nothing but leave a little cold trail on her snout. He did it again, & again, & each time he got a delightful, rumbly laugh from Jo-jo. He was so unbelievably in love.

“So...”

“Care to go for a flight?” She asked, nudging him slightly. Tinte was certain he wasn’t able to fly, his wings just weren’t made for it clearly. He had too much fur & too much tail for it to work.

“I won’t be able to lift off, Jo-jo.” A shiver went through him when she laughed once again.

“I know that. I was planning on carrying you. I’m big enough.” A furious blush spread underneath Tinte’s fur again. Carried? Ahh, he couldn’t take all this love. His heart was bursting full, he felt lightheaded & weak in the knees. He collapsed dramatically atop Jo-jo’s snout, getting another laugh out of her. Jo-jo rolled her eyes with a vehement sigh, equally as dramatic, before grabbing Tinte’s scruff between her teeth. Tinte’s heart stopped at that moment, feeling those razor-sharp teeth press against his skin. He knew she’d never ever hurt him, but he couldn’t help panicking slightly at the foreign feeling. Jo-jo was being unsurprisingly gentle, as she settled him atop the great expanse of her back, before nuzzling his fluffy head.

“H...hi.” Tinte squeaked, shyly nuzzling her back.

“Ready to fly, Tinty?” Tinte wasn’t ready, he certainly wasn’t ready. But Jo-jo ever expected an answer from him, barely giving him time to wrap his long tail around her midsection, before she shot off into the sky. Tinte sunk his claws into her thick hide, holding on for dear life as they flew vertically up into the clouds. The cold air beat against his small body, gravity & force pulling him down. It hurt, it really hurt, & the beating of Jo-jo’s wings was soon drowned out by his screams. It felt like the air itself was tearing at his skin, wrenching away his fur, clump by painful clump.

After what felt like an eternity, Jo-jo levelled out, simply hovering in mid-air. There was no more pain, no more cold, the air around them was rather warm actually.

“Alright, Tinte?” Jo-jo turned her head around to look at him. Her head was illuminated by a bright sun, pinks & purples dancing off her scales in the light. They were above the clouds in that moment, a sea of white fluff swimming by below them. All around, the world was bright with an aurora borealis of pastel shades of pink & purple & blue. Above them, a dark sky loomed over, a sprinkle of stars lighting up the endless, dark expanse. The sun stood on one side of them, shining across the world, warming them up to the bone. While the moon faced them from the other way, its pale face glowing beautifully. Jo-jo herself was almost glowing, her eyes trained on Tinte, a soft look there that Tinte could never have enough off. It was amazing, it was beautiful, it felt like returning back home after years of being lost, wondering aimlessly. He wouldn’t have exchanged it for all the money, all the fame, for the whole world. 

“I love you.” His voice was breathy but it was loud, carrying across the sky for the entire universe to hear him declare his love to this amazing, amazing person.

“I love you too, Tinte.”


	2. How to surprise a man who has everything (Henry/Sammy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is worried about Valentine's Day. He wants to make it the best Valentine's day ever for his boyfriend, Sammy, but will need help to figure something out.

Before Henry met Sammy, he had never celebrated Valentine’s day. He never had anyone to celebrate it with, so go figure. But, since this was their first year together, their first Valentine’s day, Henry couldn’t just pass up the opportunity of doing something for his boyfriend. Actually, it hadn’t even be a year yet. It was 5 months, since Sammy burst into his ‘office’ & asked him out. Sammy was always the braver one, the one who kept his cool, the one who knew the ins & outs of romance. Sammy was always the one who would one-up him when it came to dates & anniversaries & presents. Not that Henry minded, it was a nice feeling to be spoilt. But for once, he wanted to be the one to spoil Sammy, to surprise him. What a better day to do it than Valentine’s day.

Henry had prepared a week in advance. He had gone to Joey, Norman, Susie, Jack, heck, he even went to Thomas. He went around the studio, asking his friends, Sammy’s friends, people that generally knew Sammy, about the perfect way to surprise him on that Valentine’s day.

Joey turned out to be equally as useless as him at romance, even if his oldest friend could keep his cool far better than Henry. A chocolate banjo was _not_ a good idea.

It took him all day to find Norman, but his only information was to get him something music themed. Henry _knew_ that. _Everyone_ knew Sammy loved music. He was the bloody Music Director, for Drew’s sake. In hindsight, maybe Norman was talking about musical _theatre_ rather than music itself.

Susie had, by far, the most useful information for what Sammy might like. She gave him a list of all of Sammy’s favourite restaurants, & gave him tips about the one she had personally been too (the one down the street from the studio was Allison’s favourite, apparently.)

Jack told him to make something rather than buy it. He said that it was far more ‘from the heart’, & no matter what it was, Sammy was bound to love it far more than any store-bought gift.

Tom told him dinner. _Home-made_ dinner. Even if Henry couldn’t cook. He could _bake._ But not cook.

In the end, it turned out to be _Lacie_ who was the most helpful. She told him, ‘do what feels right. Think with your heart, not your head.’

So Henry did. He thought with his heart, he took all the other suggestions into consideration. He had the perfect surprise for Sammy, something only Henry himself could really get him.

“Where are you leading me, munchkin?” Sammy laughed, fingering at the blindfold around his eyes. Henry didn’t reply as he carried on dragging Sammy along with him. His heart was beating in his chest, so loudly he was sure Sammy’s musician hearing could hear it perfectly. It beat to a tune that played only for Sammy, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing. Henry was still stressed. What if he didn’t like it? What if he would have preferred a more expensive gift, something like tickets to the opera? Would he have preferred a fancy dinner? So many questions, so many possibilities, so many worries.

Henry was pulled back as Sammy stopped in his tracks, “Sammy?” The taller man pulled off the blindfold, looking around in the sudden brightness till he found his boyfriend. His brows were furrowed, & his expression was one Henry didn’t understand, but was sure he wasn’t going to like.

“Are you alright? You’ve been so quite & your hand is all sweaty,” Henry gulped, not looking Sammy in the eye, “What’s the matter?” Oh god, this was a bad idea. Sammy’s hand came up to Henry’s cheek, turning his face so that Sammy could look at him. The hand was firm but gentle, not letting go easily.

“I’m scared.” Henry replied meekly.

“Psh. I can see that, Hen. You’re not the best at hiding these things, especially not from me.” Sammy kissed him, slowly, gently, on the lips. It let Henry focus on something other than his rushing thoughts, & it felt calming.

“I have a surprise for you.” He said once they pulled away from each other.

“I know. You already said.” Sammy chuckled.

“I’m scared you won’t like it.” Sammy’s face softened at that, & he kissed Henry again, not as long this time, but just as sweet.

“Whatever it is, I’ll love it. As long as it’s from you, I will love it, Henry.” Henry buried his face in Sammy’s shoulder, taking in deep breaths. He was stressed, but Sammy made him calm. Sammy made him happy. It was going to be ok. He was always ok with Sammy.

“Ok. Blindfold back on then.” Sammy did as told, his hands now on henry’s shoulders, they were close now. They entered a room of the studio that wasn’t often visited, but had the perfect view to watch cartoons in. When Sammy took off the blindfold on Henry’s command, he was greeted with the sight of a blanket set out across the floor, a projector resting on a stand behind it. There were platters on top of the blanket, full of the baked goods Sammy loved most, all of them made by Henry.

“Oh wow. Henry, you set this all up?” Henry nodded with a slight smile, leading Sammy over to the blanket.

“Here.”

Sammy burst out into laughter when he was handed the cookie platter, “Chocolate banjos? Really? And is this my favourite wine from that one restaurant downtown? You outdid yourself.” Sammy shuffled closer to Henry on the blanket, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I’m not done yet.” He untangled himself from Sammy, as much as he didn’t want to, & got up to switch the projector on. He sat back down in Sammy’s lap just as the music begun playing. Sammy’s face lit up immediately, a radiant smile taking up residence on his handsome face.

“Willow weep for me. My favourite song.”

“Not your only favourite.” Henry replied, slightly cryptically, as the animation begun to play. A little cartoon Henry popped into existence on the screen, with his huge glasses, & ink stained fingers. A cartoon Sammy joined him a moment later, beautiful blue eyes & golden hair.

_“Coloured cartoon?”_ Sammy gasped. The experimental filters & cells were still in development, but Henry knew just the man to let him have some of that, just to make his boyfriend happy. Joey might have given him terrible love advice, but the studio head sure did love seeing his friends happy, even if seeing them happy got him in trouble or cost him a few grand.

“Anything for you.” Henry replied, as the cartoon Henry & cartoon Sammy danced with each other.

“This is the best Valentine’s day I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr.


	3. A best friend’s love (Bertrum & Lacie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacie hasn't done much with Bertrum while they've both been busy with work. Valentine's day is the perfect way for her to reconnect with her best friend.

Working at Joey Drew Studios was no easy feat. It was a tough job, even for the hardiest employees, but it was well earned. With a tough job came a lot of money, after all. Despite that fact, it could get lonely when you’re working, focusing only on getting your job done.

Lacie was often very busy, whether with work or with keeping the idiot mechanics from messing around or getting themselves hurt. It was a while since she had seen Bertrum for longer than a few minutes. He was often closed up in his office, designing new rides for Bendyland, or in Drew’s office, squabbling around with the studio head. She wasn’t one to admit such a fact out loud, but she missed him. He was a good friend, a friend she had known for long. He was the only real friend she had. They got along very well, they just seemed to complete each other. There was nothing more past it, just a mutual understanding, a deep connection. It didn’t have to become anything more. Lacie still missed him. Missed her best friend. She was hoping that Drew would let the studio have a day off on the 14th of February. The man was a romantic after all, he was bound to have planned something grand for his sweetheart on Valentine’s day, whoever that sweetheart was (& he apparently _did_ have one & it wasn’t just a rumour after all.)

Wouldn’t you know it? The studio was indeed closed on that Friday. Longer weekends sure are nice. Lacie had asked Bertrum previously if he was free, & she very secretly might have fist-pumped when he agreed to see her in town on the 14th. And now she was leaning against the wall of a library, awaiting Bertrum’s arrival. They had planned to get ice cream, then go for a walk around the park. Just two old friends, enjoying each other’s company.

“Bert.” She nodded to him as he walked up to her.

“Good to see you again.” He replied simply. He placed a kiss on her cheek when he got close enough, & arm in arm they walked off towards the new ice cream parlour. She had heard good things about it from the likes of Norman & Wally, & even Tom agreed that they made good milkshakes.

Despite the comfortable silence they had fallen into, Lacie decided to speak up, “How’s work?” An unamused chuckle was her reply.

“Drew can be so _thick_ sometimes. He simply refuses to acknowledge when he is wrong!” Bertrum huffed, turning his nose up. Lacie hooked her arm with his as they entered the parlour.

“Reminds me of someone I know.” She hummed. There was a twinkle in her eye, & her mouth lifted the smallest amount in the corner when Bertrum begun spluttering around.

“Are you implying what I believe you are implying, my dear?” He looked at her incredulously, yet he himself was smiling ever the slightest bit.

“What do ya believe am implying?”

“I believe you are comparing me to Drew here!”

“In yer stubbornness, certainly,” She outright laughed at his affronted expression, “Jus’ order our ice cream already.” Bertrum did so, grumbling good naturedly, especially when Lacie peeked over his shoulder, dangling her hair in his face. 

“Can you not?”

“I can. But I don’ wanna.” She saw him roll his eyes out of the corner of her vision, & a grin split her face. She had missed this.

Bertrum sighed, before handing her the ice cream, “Raspberry sherbet for you.”

“My fave.”

“And mocha for me.” Bertrum hummed, gladly beginning to eat his ice cream.

“You’ve got a weird taste in ice cream.” Lacie snapped at him.

“You don’t even like ice cream. You like frozen fruit juice.” He bit back. It made Lacie chuckles as he hooked her arm with his again. She had really missed this.

~~==~~==~~==~~

An hour, or so, later the ice cream was long gone, & had been replaced with pretzel shaped like hearts. Lacie & Bertrum had spent the last 20 minutes cruising through the park in comfortable silence. Until the pretzels showed up, in a cart covered in pink, paper hearts, & a vendor wearing heart-shaped glasses.

“I want a pretzel.” It was Bertrum who had said it, & Bertrum who pulled her towards the vendor & cart. Lacie had to agree that pretzels were absolutely delicious, but Bertrum always turned his face up at Valentine’s day & all it had to offer. It was rather funny, actually, to see him order two pretzels, with a scowl on his face & blatantly trying to ignore all those hearts plastered all over the vendor & his cart.

“One pretzel for you, sir,” The vendor handed it over with a massive smile, his enthusiasm reminding Lacie of Wally, “And one for the missus.” Bertrum hurriedly paid, speed walking away from the vendor.

“I can’t _stand_ all this Valentine’s day crap.” He huffed, falling backwards onto a bench.

“Eh. Makes some peeps happy, so I ain’t complainin’.” Lacie munched on her pretzel, sitting beside him.

“Like who?”

Lacie shrugged, “Wally, the janitor. Susie from the music department. Joey. Norman, the projectionist. Prolly a whole lotta other people too.” Bertrum seemed to think ponder upon it for a while.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Makes me happy too,” Bertrum gave her a surprised look, “The discount chocolate tomorrow is worth a pink studio once a year.” Bertrum burst out laughing, happily ripping off a piece of his pretzel. That sure was one thing they agreed on. It had become almost a tradition for them to buy as much chocolate heart lollipops on the 15th & indulge themselves. It was what good friends did after all.

“You are unbelievable, Lacie.” Bertrum huffed out once he was done laughing, placing a kiss on her dark cheek.

“You love it. If ya walked around with a stick up your ass 24/7 you’d soon turn into a plank.” He laughed at that again. Dammit, did Lacie miss this. Best Valentine’s day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by audzart on Tumblr.


	4. Once in a dream (Norman/Susie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie fell asleep at a desk in the studio. Her dreams are sweet, especially when she starts dreaming of a special someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Fishymom-art's Metal & Ink verse.

It was a dream. The moment Susie opened her eyes, she knew it was nothing else but a dream. She must have fallen asleep by her desk while fixing up Daniel’s metallic hand. But, now that she was here, she was very much tempted to let herself enjoy it. It wasn’t often any of them had a moment of peace in the studio. And this looked honestly amazing.

Susie was sitting atop a cloud. The blue sky stretched around her for as far as the eye could see. Everywhere underneath her was just a solid mass of fluffy, white & pink clouds. When Susie looked down at herself, she was shocked to see her legs being made of _flesh_ rather than metal. She was human again! She twirled around, & a colourful summer dress followed her movements. Her hands instinctively went to her head, & she was just as shocked to find the horns & the metal there gone as well. For hours she was just dancing & laughing & singing, running across the great plains of clouds. She might have been alone in her dream, but it made her feel free. Free like a songbird being released from her metal cage, back into nature where she belonged.

What felt like hours, in actually was mere minutes, before a tall figure approached her. She couldn’t see his face; it had been so long that she barely even remembered what he looked like anymore. But she was certain of it, she knew this man.

“Norman!” She cried out, a smile brightening up her face. She run to him, throwing herself into his arms. Norman laughed as she did so, twirling her around.

“Susie.” He set her back down, still laughing. His voice was distorted, exactly the same as it was now that he was made of ink himself. The projector on his head didn’t prove to be the easiest thing to speak through.

“I missed you.” Susie confessed shyly, wrapping herself tightly around his middle. He felt warm, a nice change to the cold ink that made up their true bodies.

“I have a surprise for you.” Susie jumped up excitedly at the mention of a surprise, gladly following after him. He eventually led her to a little pink cloud that hovered just slightly higher than the others, like a little, fluffy hill. Atop the hill, there was a little picnic blanket, & a basket as well. It was a scene like from a cheesy romance movie, & Susie loved it.

“This looks amazing!” She smiled up at Norman, giving his hand a squeeze as he begun leading her up the hill. Maybe this wasn’t real, but it felt like it to her. She sat beside him on the blanket, shoulder to shoulder. They drank wine & he fed her strawberries covered in chocolate. It was amazing, & Susie never wanted to wake up.

At the end of their picnic, Norman placed a finger under her chin, pushing her head gently up till she looked at him, at the haze where his eyes were meant to be, “It’ll all be alright, Susie. It’ll all end soon.” Then he kissed her, & then she woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Fishymom-art on Tumblr.


	5. I know what you like (Jack x Norman x Sammy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman & Jack are simply hanging around in the studio, when Sammy gives them a pleasant Valentine's day surprise.

It was a slow day at Joey Drew Studios. Of course it was, it was the 14th of February & most people were away spending time with their dates, including the two bosses of the studio. That left not many people to supervise the ongoings at work, which meant no one was actually working. People were literally just hanging around the halls & corridors, making out in the janitor’s closet or watching cartoons in one of the projector rooms.

Norman & Jack were in the Projectionist’s booth, generally just talking. Jack had snuck a chair from the band room down below, & sat beside Norman as the other fiddled away at his projector mindlessly. Neither of them were particularly bothered with Valentine’s day, they didn’t need a special day to be romantic with each other.

“By the way, did you see Sammy today yet?” Jack suddenly piped up, resting his elbows on the banister.

“Nope. Maybe he’s makin’ use o’ the peace n’ quiet to work?” It wasn’t like he was sick or anything. He would have let the two of them know if Sammy, Sammy Lawrence, the man who never took off days, actually got sick.

“Hmm. Does sound like Sammy.” Jack nodded in agreement, rubbing at his chin in thought. They sat in comfortable silence a while longer, before music reached them.

_“How much do I love you, I’ll tell you no lie,”_ An angelic voice reached them a moment later, a man following, a guitar in his grip, _“How deep is the ocean, how high is the sky.”_ He turned to face the projector booth, a gentle smile on his face as he carried on singing. His voice filled the room, echoing off the walls. He sang & he sang, sang of his love. A love so deep, it felt as if it was physically present in the room with them. A love so strong, it was immortal, forever suspended in that room for all to see witness.

When he was done, he set the guitar down, & legged it up to the booth. Jack met him at the entrance, bringing him immediately into an embrace, their lips meeting a moment later.

“That was beautiful, Sam.” Jack smiled at him, reluctant to pull away from the nice hug. Norman got up from his own chair, towering above the two of them, gladly getting pulled into the hug by Sammy. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from under his hair, & Jack parted it to get a look at his eyes.

Sammy chuckled at the sight, “Why are you crying?”

“I can’ help it,” He wiped some of the tears away, his voice sounding wobbly, “Romance always gets me in tears.” Sammy & Jack laughed at that, showering him with kisses galore. The three men stayed in their embrace for a little while longer, until Sammy finally pulled away, hands folded behind him.

“I have something for my amazing boyfriends.”

“Save for serenading us?” Jack asked him cheekily, hands on his hips.

“Why, of course! I do love spoiling you two after all.” Sammy winked at them, before pulling two chocolate roses from behind his back. Norman laughed as he received his.

“What a surprise.” Jack chuckled, unwrapping his rose.

“I know what my men like. You can never go wrong with chocolate & a song.” Sammy replied with a smile. 

Norman brought him into another hug, Jack following suite. Sammy sure did know how to make their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is How Deep is the Ocean by Diana Krall.  
> Requested by Fishymom-art on Tumblr.


	6. Destressor (Henry/Sammy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gets a horrible panic attack & Sammy is there to help.

There was a deadline approaching. A fast approaching deadline, that no one in the studio had been informed about. It seemed that Joey Drew had forgotten that there even _was_ a deadline, &, with only three days left, he threw too much work at his employees to handle.

Henry was usually stressed when it came to deadlines. He loved his work, & was good at it too. But time constraints always had him panicking. He simply couldn’t work under pressure. The sudden deadline didn’t help his fraying nerves at all.

Sammy found him a day before the deadline at his desk. The music director had already finished all the music needed for the new episode, & he knew the art itself was almost done. It was just the last few panels that needed inking, & then Norman could deal with putting them all into one reel. There was no fear of missing that dreaded deadline in the end, the studio had worked hard & relentlessly. But Henry was still stressed, still worried.

He sat, curled up, on his chair. His knees were pressed to his chest, his hands thrown over his head. He was rocking himself, in a fruitless effort to calm himself down. Although his face was hidden, his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

“Henry?” Sammy walked up to him, but didn’t dare touch him. He kneeled down to be face to face with his boyfriend, who looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. Sammy smiled at him, ever so gently, & opened up his arms. He knew what his stressed, little artist needed; he knew it well.

“Sammy.” Henry sobbed, throwing himself into Sammy’s arms. He sobbed into his shoulder, while Sammy followed in his wake & begun rocking them. Henry clutched onto Sammy’s shirt, ruffling it up, but Sammy didn’t care, not even when a wet patch grew over his shoulder from Henry’s tears. At some point, when Henry’s sobs had died down, Sammy begun humming. It wasn’t anything special, not particularly a tune either of them recognised. But it was calming, it was nice. Sammy had a nice voice, an angelic voice, & Henry loved it. It always helped him calm down when he was stressed, just listening to Sammy.

Henry nodded off after a moment, snuggling closely into Sammy’s arms. Tear tracks still glistened across his cheeks, & his whole face had gone from pale to flushed red. Sammy picked him up easily, before taking him down to the infirmary. After he made sure his love was alright, that he wasn’t too dehydrated or was having nightmares, Sammy marched back up. The whole studio heard the scolding Joey got that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr.


	7. Inky is a dumb baby(Mama/Inky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama wasn't happy with Inky, one bit. The idiot had gotten himself hurt, & now it was down to Mama to make sure he didn't get even more hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on xdreamer45x's Ink Family AU.

Mama wasn’t happy with Inky. He never was happy with Inky, but this was a special occasion. Mama wasn’t happy with Inky. He never was happy with Inky, but this was a special occasion. He dragged the dumb ink demon back to his nest, away from the False Angel’s domain. What an idiot. Why was he always the one getting stuck making sure Inky didn’t do anything dumb?

Inky moaned & whined at Mama, as he was pulled along by his good leg. He was being an overdramatic baby the moment the False Angel struck him down, & Mama’s patience was growing thin. He was meant to be taking care of his bean, not this overgrown imp!

At the nest, Bean immediately waddled up to Mama, who scooped up the tiny ink demon into his arms. Inky perked up at the happy purrs & gurgles the little blob was making, & he waved at the baby. Bean waved back at Inky, gurgling at him too. Mama dropped Inky’s leg & huffed, moving away further into the nest. How dare that silly ink demon talk to _his_ Bean?

Mama felt himself trip over something big & solid. He looked back to see that Inky had crawled in front of him. The idiot had tripped him up! Mama set down his baby, before marching back up to Inky. Inky looked up at him curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly. Mama growled at him & Inky cowered.

Later on, when Mama had gone out for some food, Inky was nursing the big bruise on his forehead, as Bean played beside him. He was given specific instructions to _not_ touch Bean, at _any cost._ That wouldn’t have been a problem if he could get around by himself, & Bean wasn’t so curious about him. As it was, he _couldn’t_ get around by himself, & Bean _was_ very curious about him. That meant having a tiny ink demon climb all over him while he was trapped. Well, he was dead.

Whether it was a curse or a blessing, Mama was taking his sweetass time gathering food. Did Inky fall asleep with little Bean curled up on his chest by any chance? He very much did, & he was damn lucky that ink creatures didn’t need to breath. When Mama returned finally, he found them asleep like that. And damn was he ready to skin & gut that dumb ink demon. But then he saw his little Bean, comfortably asleep in a little, inky loaf, & his non-existent heart melted. Maybe Inky wasn’t as bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by x-xdreamer45x-x on Tumblr.


	8. Two angels in love (Sammy/Susie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy & Susie are spending a quiet Valentine's day together.

Valentine’s day was a popular holiday at Joey Drew Studios. The man himself was a big fan of holidays. Damn was he accurate when it came to decorating. The winter holidays (although not specifically Christmas themed) saw the halls decked with mistletoe. Halloween was a literal nightmare. You couldn’t take a step without something jumping out at you from the corner. And where the hell did Drew get all those white rabbits from for Easter? _Why_ did he get white rabbits for Easter? He didn’t even celebrate it!

Valentine’s day was most likely the worst. All the light bulbs had been replaced from the usual sepia tones (for the ‘aesthetic’) with new hot pink ones (also for the ‘aesthetic’.) Every single projector had been decorated with pink cut-out hearts & all the tools & instruments strewn across the studio had a pink bow put on it. Not to mention that people kept on finding chocolate hearts & Hershey’s kisses in increasingly weirder places. If it wasn’t that Joey himself was married & quite the romantic, people would have started to grow worried for the studio head. Although no one knew who the mysterious Mrs Drew was. Apparently, she was part of the work force of Joey Drew Studios, an artist specifically. But most believed that to be a rumour started by Wally, since none of the women in the art department were married, at least not those in Joey’s age group.

Although Joey could be tedious with his holiday decorations, for many forgetful people, the reminder was rather useful. So, even if over the top, the workers of Joey Drew Studios couldn’t help enjoying Valentine’s day, no matter their current relationship status.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

There were many different relationships among the workers of the studio. From puppy love between interns, to young sweetheart, & even the long lasting, married kind. There was one couple at the studio, known by everyone. Sammy Lawrence, the director of the Music Department, & Susie Campbell, the voice of Alice Angel. The two most beautiful, talented, & perfect specimen of the human race. There was no one in the studio who wouldn’t agree that they were made for each other.

During one Valentine’s day, the band room was near empty, even the Projectionist missing from his booth. A gramophone played a slow tune in the corner, as two angels swayed together to the music, bodies pressed close. Susie hummed along, cheek pressed to Sammy’s chest. Both had their eyes closed, relishing in the peace around them. Sammy pressed a kiss to Susie’s head, muttering words of adoration & praise. Susie pulled back from him, if only for a moment, to place her hands gently upon his shoulders, while Sammy trailed his hands to her hips.

“Happy Valentine’s day, my Songbird.” She sighed lovingly with a smile.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Susiebell.” Sammy mumbled back, placing a sloppy kiss to her lips, as if in a sleepy daze.

“Let’s go back to your office.” Susie suggested.

“Sanctuary is better,” He countered, “No big windows for people to peek in. We’ll be able to spend the day together in peace.” She smiled at him, letting go. The musician entwined his hand with his angel’s, rings glistening on each other their ring fingers. He led her away, leaving the band room empty. Led her away to their secret, little hideout, where no prying eyes would disturb them in their love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr.


	9. Bird perches (Joey/Henry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry & Joey are out on a nice Valentine's day picnic when a bird flies down ontop of Joey's shoe. It only gets better from there. Or worse. Depends on who you ask.

The day was a beautiful one. There were no clouds in the sky, a shining sun overlooking the world below. A warm breeze blew through the air, making the trees dance to its whispered song. People upon people had gathered in the meadows of a nearby park, picnic blankets & barbeques strewn across the whole expanse of green.

Joey & Henry had set up their picnic blanket underneath a tree, a protection from the Spring sun. They had been there quite a while already, enjoying each other’s company in near silence. The food had already run out by that point, but it was delicious food. Mini sandwiches cut into squares, strawberries dipped in chocolate, an expensive bottle of wine. All the cliché stuff, but neither Joey nor Henry really minded. It was a lovely picnic after all, & that’s all that mattered.

At the current moment, they were laying down across the blanket. Henry had his head on Joey’s chest, playing with Joey’s fingers on one hand while the other hand rhythmically carded through Henry’s hair.

“Darling.” Henry suddenly spoke up, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes, love?”

“Bird.” Joey looked up at that, turning his head to where Henry was suddenly pointing at. There was, indeed, a bird. A young magpie, that had settled atop Joey’s right shoe. It was pecking at Joey’s shoelace, most likely thinking it was a worm.

“Silly bird.” He laughed, then wiggled his foot around. The little magpie flew away instantly, returning to the tree above them. Henry watched it fly through the air & land.

“Very silly bird.” He agreed, snuggling back up to his husband. Joey placed a tiny kiss to his forehead, then settled back into a light sleep, hand still carding through Henry’s hair.

After a while, Joey felt Henry shift, & something landed on his chest. Joey peeked open one green eye to look into the black gaze of an adult crow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Henry cradle a tiny blue jay in his grasp, who chirped at him happily. 

“Birds.” Joey said.

“Birds.” Henry replied. Soon enough, more birds had flown down from their perch & onto the two humans, claiming them as their new perch. Henry was, quite frankly, delighted. Joey less so, especially when a particularly feisty pigeon went for his hair.

“Move, you bugger.” Joey poked the pigeon in the breast, who poked him back on his wrist. The pigeon wanted to play with the weird, gelled up hair? Then it was going to play with the weird, gelled up hair.

“This is the best Valentine’s day ever, darling.” Henry laughed, petting a massive, round raven in his lap. Meanwhile, Joey’s broad chest had become a bed for at least three crows, a swallow, & two tiny robins.

“Yes. This is amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kayuripax on Tumblr.


	10. Flowers & Secrets(Audrey/Susie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many rumours of who Susie Campbell is dating. Is it someone from the studio? Is it a man? A woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare in mind that, since we know next to nothing about Audrey, this fic will most likely not be very accurate once BATDR comes out. &, since we don't know her age yet, I will be deleting this fic i it turns out that she is a minor.

Joey Drew studios was full of rumours & questions. How did the Projectionist manage to be everywhere at the same time? Was Mr Drew an actual demon, or had he just sold his soul? Who was the amazing Susie Campbell dating?

That last question had become the talk of the studio when Miss Susie had a bouquet delivered to her at the studio, just in time for Valentine’s day. No one knew she had been taken before that day. There was always the assumption that she was too focused on her career to date.

“I knew Su wasn’ single.” Norman told anyone that bothered listening, sitting at one on the sofas in the break room.

Sammy roll his eyes, whacking his friend over the head with a pillow, “Of course you did, you creep.” Norman glared at the music director, before tackling him to the ground, a pillow already at the ready.

While the two duelled it out, the other employees huddled together to discuss, “It obviously isn’t anyone at the studio.” Allison started off.

“How do you know?” Tom looked over at her, “You two don’t even get along.”

“Must we really do this?” Joey grumbled from the corner of the room. He already had enough of his employees sticking their noses into other people’s romantic lives, his in particular.

“No one said you have to join in.” Bertrum grumbled from one of the tables, sipping quietly at his coffee till that moment. He wasn’t interested in such rumours, but he didn’t see anything wrong with some of the younger employees having some fun. As long as no one got hurt, of course.

“Shhhhhhhh! Shut up! She’s comin’!” Wally shrieked, throwing himself into the room & right onto a sofa, landing in Tom’s lap with a huff.

“Ow.”

“Hey, guys!” Susie walked through the door with a smile that could blind the sun. She had another bouquet at her side, the second one that day. Her friends could tell since the previous one was made up of Camellias, red, white & pink. While this one had red chrysanthemums & roses. Her smile fell, however, when she saw Norman & Sammy on the ground, & was replaced with a confused look, a lifted eyebrow & a purse of the lips.

“Hey, Susie.” Sammy waved at her from underneath Norman, who had him pinned down rather effectively.

She shook her head at the two friends, her smile growing back once again, as she held up the flowers for everyone in the room to see, “Look, guys! Look what my girlfriend got me!”

“Girlfriend?” Wally gasped, rolling off Tom’s lap. His shoe scuffed Sammy in the shoulder, dirtying up his fresh, new shirt.

“Franks!” In moments, Sammy & Wally disappeared from the room, Norman hot on Sammy’s tail to stop him from doing something he’d regret, & Tom hot on Wally’s to make sure the janitor didn’t get roughed up too bad. Susie hummed as she sat beside Allison, taking Tom’s space.

“Girlfriend, you say?” Joey rubbed his chin, coming over from the corner to rest his legs, laying his cane down across the table. Bertrum grumbled at him when he had to move his coffee out of the way of an incoming walking stick probably worth more than his life.

“Yes,” Susie nodded, “My girlfriend.”

“I didn’t know you’re a lesbian, Susie.” Allison added from behind her.

“I’m not. I’m pansexual.” The remaining three nodded in understanding.

“So am I!” Joey laughed, leaning over for a high five. Susie gladly leaned over too, with a laugh of her own.

Susie’s gaze suddenly caught the clock, & she shot out of her seat, “Oh! Sorry, guys, but I need to go now! My girlfriend is waiting.”

“See ya!”

“Bye!”

“Take care, Susie!” 

“Make sure Sammy doesn’t kill Wally, ok?” She called one last time before running out of the room.

“No promises!” Joey yelled back. He got a glare from both Bertrum & Allison at that comment. 

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Susie hurried out of the studio, stopping only briefly at the music department to grab her coat & the other bouquet. As quickly as she could, she took a bus to down town, jumping out at the nearest bus station, before running to a homey, little cafe. A woman stood up at the sight of her, a smile growing on her lips. She opened up her arms, & Susie run right into them.

“Audrey!”

“Susie! You came!” Audrey spun Susie around, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Of course I came! I couldn’t pass up a chance to see my girlfriend.” Audrey blushed at that, & set Susie down. She pulled back Susie’s chair for her, making sure she was tucked in, before sitting down herself. The blush never left her cheeks.

“Did you like the flowers?” Audrey asked once they were settled. Susie reached over the table, grasping Audrey’s hands in hers.

“I loved them, Audrey. Thank you so much.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kitameguire on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Kayuripax on Tumblr.


End file.
